True Blood
by 1xmocha
Summary: Welcome to Huntersville, Louisiana. Population 200....well alive that is.4 small town boys are about to get the wake up call of their lives as a vampire moves to town. Beautiful and dangerous the boys are going to have to fight hard to their hearts safe


True Blood

By: 1xmocha

Rating: M (seriously....)

Pairing: Ryoma X Fuji/Tezuka/Sanada/Atobe (eventual OT5)

Summary: Welcome to Huntersville, Louisiana. Population 200....well alive that is....4 small town boys are about to get the wake up call of their lives as a vampire moves to town. Beautiful as he is dangerous the boys are going to have to fight hard to keep their lives unscathed but can they say the same thing for their hearts? OT5

Note: Wow....its been awhile.....Having a job is just so time consuming....but anyways....this story is inspired by the HBO show True Blood(yes I know....the show is.....interesting?....lol)So here you go! :)I WILL try hard to update this! :0

Disclamer(for the entire story): I do not own Prince of Tennis or True Blood.

PROLOGUE:

One of the most overused languages in the English Alphabet is Never. People always say "oh that would never happen to me!" or "I would never do that!" and so on. People say that they wont do things but in reality? The one's who say that it would never happen to them....it does.

I never thought that I would fall in love with a human, four of them in fact....but I did.

I am 603 years old stuck in the never changing body of a 20 yr old. I had never in all those years had any feelings toward a human other than a good meal and a good fuck.

But those four....something happened....no matter how hard I tried to keep them away...they kept coming back no matter what I did.

I wish I could say I regret what happened, but I don't. I will never regret loving them even with what happened in the end.

My name is Ryoma Echizen and this is my story.....

_**1 year prior....**_

"They say once you have sex with a vampire you can never go back...."

"Yeah that new club that opened up a couple miles down the road? They say is actually a vampire bar in disguise...."

"You are kidding?"

"No...lets go!"

"Okay..."*giggling*

Fuji Syuuske slammed the tray down on the bar. Hazel eyes glance his way, concerned.

"Is something the matter Syuu?" Tezuka Kunimitsu spoke as he took the serving tray from his boyfriend's hands.

" No...those girls were talking about that vampire bar down town...."

"...."

"So...."

"...."

"I want to go check it out..."

"...."

"Its not like I am going to have sex with them or give them my blood I just want to go check something out..." Syuuske spoke giving him a look that no matter what Kunimitsu did to try and convince him this was a bad idea wasn't going to work.

"Just be careful...I'm not going to tell Keigo and Genchirou so you better be back in time for our nightly romp understood?" Tezuka spoke taking the other boys's hand into his.

"Wouldn't miss it from the world..."

POT

About 11 o'clock Fuji had made it to the entrance of the vampire club. He ignored the looks and laughter of other vampires....The whispers...

"Look at the human....what does he think he's doing here?"

"Probably looking for a good time...."

"Think I could show him on?"

Laughter....

Only the whispers....they weren't voiced. Ever since he was little, Fuji could here the thoughts of others. People wouldn't have to speak for him to know what they were thinking. It was a gift as well as a curse...people never shut up....

"Well youngin' whatcha doing in a place like this all by yourself?" The door hostess smiled a hedonistic smile, giving brief glimpses of her fangs...

"I am......looking for something....."

"Well sugar I hope you find it. Be careful and do try to get out alive yeah? Welcome to hell boy..." and with that Fuji walked inside.

POT

"Oh god Ryoma....ugh...so good." tonight's victim moaned as he thrust into the tight channel. Ryoma smirked and rode the human harder until he came. Humans were so easy. A little sex and seduction and they were warmed up bags of blood ready to be sucked dry. Tonight's meal was especially ready.

Ryoma kissed up the man's neck searching for his pulse point.

"Oh yeah baby....suck me dry..."

Too easy....

Ryoma bit in and sucked. He opened his eyes and gold met ocean blue. The strangers expression clearly displayed the man's disgust as well as his desire.

He smirked.

The night was still young...

POT

Fuji wandered around the club ignoring looks from curious vampires. He caught the sight of some back rooms. Something was calling him back there....

He made his way to them. Oh sure he knew what they were used for...the same reason as in regular clubs.

The smell of depravity was all around him. He finally reached his destination. He drew back the curtain only to be met with a most disturbing sight. On the ground was a human pounding into the vampire while the vampire sucked the man dry. However said vampires were ugly and scary were wrong because the vampire in front of him was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. Shoulder length wisps of hair teased the shoulders. Red, pounty lips sucked into the man's neck, blood making them look even darker. Eyes hidden beneath long lashes. Slender built making the human look like a giant. A perfect bum that would hold any man's interest forever. The vampire stopped sucking the human, letting him fall to the floor in blissful unconsciousness. Deep, molten gold looked up at him with a smirk.

O shit....

POT

Ryoma stood up letting the human go as he summoned his clothes and dressed with lightning fast speed. Fuji stared at the vampire in amazement.

"I......"

"Yes?"

"I can't hear you!"

Ryoma frowned. He would get a loony tonight wouldn't he?

"I speaking to you...how can't you hear me?" Ryoma questioned.

"No I mean I cannot hear your thoughts..."

And then it was suddenly Ryoma knew this man wasn't quite the human people thought it to be. Ryoma smirked. Mind reader blood was right up their on the taste scale with virgin blood. Ryoma made his way to the boy, eyes widening in excitement as the man walked away from him...only to be trapped against the wall. Ryoma pressed his slender body against the other boys, feeling the boy's desire.

"Did that scene excite you?"

"No...its was disgusting...ugh..." Fuji moaned as slender hands slipped into his pants. Ryoma smirked and fell to his knees, unzipping the jeans with his mouth.

"Hun....when I'm done with you....you won't know what the difference is between good and bad..."

Fuji didn't doubt it.

He pulled the vampire up ignoring the man's smug smirk.

"One fuck. I have lovers at home. I came here to see if I could read vampires minds like humans. I could..... except for you that is," Fuji growled as he ripped the vampire's clothes off and pushed the boy against the wall, "Why?" he spoke as he entered the boy.

"Oh god...." Ryoma moaned and wrapped his slender legs around the other man...No human had ever been this good ever...

Ryoma breathed against the other man's neck.

"No biting or I will never....ugh" Fuji moaned. Th act of giving a vampire your blood seemed to be painful...but now that he had done it.....he felt better than he had ever.....

The held the boy tighter. Ryoma smirked and used a fingernail and made a small cut on his throat. Fuji looked at the boy with confusement and slight disgust. "You will feel better than any high you could ever be on...and maybe give you some energy to play with your lovers when you get home...ahhhh..." Ryoma moaned as the other boy came and lightly sucked the blood from his neck.

"Stop talking....it's not like were going to see each other again...." Fuji spoke in pleasure from the blood and his orgasm.

Ryoma smirked. Let the human think that. Fuji drank his blood so therefore Fuji was his now...

Ryoma smiled as he watched the body in front of him fall gracefully to the floor in exhaustion.

"Till we meet again....lover...."

POT

Fuji woke up to the sun's blinding rays. He groaned and sat up taking in his surroundings....

"Fuck...." Fuji groaned as he rubbed his eyes. Last night's memories came into play....

"Double fuck..." Fuji cursed. The spot where the vampire had bitten him was still tender and his nerves were still on pleasure overload from the past night's activities. He grabbed his vibrating phone from his pocket.

44 missed calls....

"Shit....."

TBC.....

Next time on True Blood: Fuji is questioned by his lovers and although he thought he would never see the vampire boy again, Huntersville gets a new citizen....


End file.
